unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KillerCRS
Its beginning to feel a lot like christmas.... Just saying, welcome to Gruntipedia..... even though you were here first...... but just wanted to say hello.... so..... hello! --SPARTAN-G023Comm Hell is nice this time of year 04:46, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :I'd like to welcome you too. May your stay here be awesome and possibly a little funny =D --[[User:KillerCRS|'KillerCRS']]Talk to me!][ ] 04:47, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Just a question, why does Chuck Norris redirect to Master Chief? --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 16:50, 5 January 2008 (UTC) --User:Arbita War.T.Hog article is funny! Grunts of Gruntipedia I've got an alternative suggestion for your proposed Grunts of Gruntipedia (Gruntipedia Grunts?). Instead of just editing Grunt articles, we clean up and expand all articles. As the wiki grows larger this may be changed, but for the moment I think Gruntipedia needs just one group designed to improve all articles. Please give feedback. Thanks, ' simon rj ' 16:06, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Noob Steamroller Rollback rights granted. You rawk! ' simon rj ' 23:47, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Grunts of Gruntipedia Uh... My second response to Gruntipedia membership to Simon rjh, he isn't responding. I think I've done enough to be in it. I've increased my stub articles and I've made lots of articles. Sauronas Churchill-117 10:55, 29 February 2008 (UTC) N00b lords Hey is it okay if if I used mine and yours name as a link to 'One of the two n00b lords'? The page is located the Noob Misterchief 02:13, 23 July 2008 (UTC) My new RFA I started a new RFA, which can be found at the RFA article. I thought ought to know. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 12:23, 10 August 2008 (UTC) My Request for Administratorship Hi, I'm Meat and Tateers and I've recently requested to become an administrator her. For more details, check out: RFA. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Voting Hello. I am trying to get many Gruntipedians to vote on Pork Chops fate, Live or Die. If you want to vote, go here then go on he discussion page and vote. CaptainNate THANK YOU! Thank god you changed the main page! Please try to do this once every day, thank you. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] That's Fine That's fine with me, as long as it's changed I'm happy... [[User:Meat and Taters:Meat and Taters...]] Are you gonna be back? I won't let you get away with two edits and never come back, we have normal people here now, its amazing. You should stick around. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 13:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) You're back? Where have you been? Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Re: Re: You're back We did not see it as necessary to remove your and the other original Admins' position, because you were after all, not here anymore. By the way, do you know what happened to the other admins? You all kind off just up and left. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL)